


Silence Broken

by Merfilly



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU Animated
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Female Character, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley tries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Broken

"Red..."

"....."

"Come on, Red...talk to me."

"....."

"Red, I really really am sorry!"

"....."

"C'mon, Red! I don't like it when you don't talk to me."

The redhead in question whirled around, face contorting in rage. "You want me to TALK?! After you killed one of my babies?!"

"But, Red..." The harlequin pulled a small pot around in front of her, showing the plant she had accidentally bent, with careful splints to try and save it. "I didn't kill it, see...I tried to make it better."

Ivy blinked, and Harley hoped...just before Ivy whisked the pot away to nurture it. At least she was talking under her breath, Harley decided.


End file.
